Christmas Eve
by huffleclaw22
Summary: I know it's not even close yet, I've been listening to alot of Christmas music lately OK? Some of the favorite ending HP couples first Christmas Eves after Wiz War 1. Review!


**A/N: JKR IS SO TOTALLY BOSS SHE ROCKS MY SOCKS, THIS ISN'T MINEE. Sooo like I know that it's not Christmas yet, but I really really really had the sudden urge to write this. Post DH; how our favorite HP ending couples spent their first Christmas Eve after Wiz War 1.**

* * *

**Harry and Ginny/Ron and Hermione**

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sat quietly by the Weasley's large Christmas tree. "Hey Hermione, see that ornament at the top?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at him "Which one Ronald?"

"The one of the moving picture of us when we went to Egypt," Ron replied, a hint of sadness in his voice. "Oh, yes I remember that too," Ginny piped up, also sounding sad. Of course, Harry and Hermione knew why; Fred was gone.

"Looked like you guys sure had fun," Harry commented, trying to sound cheerful for Ginny's sake. He gently stroked her long red hair as she quietly stared at the brightly lit up Christmas tree. "It was," she mumbled quietly, snuggling against him.

Ron nibbled at the plate of cookies Mrs. Weasley had set out. "Nothing will ever be the same again, will it 'Mione?" he asked, looking to his girlfriend.

Hermione shook her head "No Ron, it won't, did you know you've got cookie crumbs on your mouth? Just there," she brushed some crumbs off of Ron's face. Ron grinned "Well atleast that much is the same." They both laughed.

* * *

**Neville and Hannah (ok sue me! j/k:) )**

It was a quiet night, instead of going to the big Christmas Eve party at his Uncle Algie's with Gran, Neville decided to hit up the Leaky Cauldron for a Firewhiskey. And of course, catch another glance of Hannah Abbott who tended the bar.

Hannah had been in his year at Hogwarts, except she was a Hufflepuff while he was a Gryffindor.

There was a large Christmas tree in the center of the large room, and it wasn't hardly busy at all-most of Wizarding London were attending parties or spending time with their families. Only a few people sat around at tables drinking and talking.

Neville walked straight up to the bar, finally he'd gathered enough courage to ask Hannah on a date. He even wore a light up reindeer tie to catch her attention, or at the very least, make her giggle. "Hey Abbott-how bout a Firewhiskey?"

The blonde girl spun around "Oh, hello Neville! Sure!" she greeted. "Happy Christmas!"

Neville grinned "Oh, er yeah, Happy Christmas to you too Hannah!" He could have smacked himself for not wishing her a happy Christmas sooner, how could he forget?

Hannah giggled "Nice tie, Longbottom." She slid him his Firewhiskey. "Free of charge, for a friend."

"Tom won't mind?" Neville asked, suprised.

"Nah, the old geizer's going to retire any day now, besides-he's sleeping, he'll never know," a mischevious smile tugged at the corner of Hannah's mouth.

Neville opened his mouth, then shut it. "Er, thanks-hey, I have something for you," he mumbled awkwardly.

"Do you?" Hannah seemed suprised. "Can you leave your post for a moment?" Neville asked, nodding towards the brightly lit Christmas tree in the center of the room. Hannah shrugged and hopped over the bar, she followed him to the tree.

Now or never, Neville took a deep breath. He pointed his wand at a blue ornament, suddenly the words _Hannah Abbott, will you be my girlfriend? _appeared across it as it sparkled even more in the brightly lit tree.

He watched with great amusement as Hannah's eyes went wide in shock. Then, she pulled her own wand out of her left stocking-for some reason she always liked to keep it there-even in their Hogwarts days. She pointed it at a golden-orange ornament, suddenly the words _Of course _appeared across it, and the tree seemed to light up even brighter.

Neville grinned "So, er, it's official eh?"

Hannah giggled "You know, Ernie MacMillan's throwing an awesome New Years Eve party, care to escort me?"

Neville grinned again, he normally didn't get invited to parties, and apparently Hufflepuffs knew how to have a good time. "Sure, anything for my girlfriend," he replied with a wink as Hannah pecked his cheek.

* * *

**Draco and Astoria**

Draco was nervous, he was about to meet his blind date set up by his good friend Daphne Greengrass. Little did he know, it was Daphne's little sister. Daphne was dating Goyle and they were all spending Christmas Eve at the Three Broomsticks.

As he sat down across from his fellow former Slytherin classmates. "So, where is she?"

"She'll be here soon," Daphne was smirking. Goyle busied himself by stuffing his face with cookies and warm butterbeers.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a short girl with long brown hair and an angelic face. Draco thought she rather looked like Daphne, except Daphne had blonde hair and this girl had brown. "Hello," the girl shyly approached the table and sat down next to Draco.

"Hello," Draco mumbled awkwardly. He glanced at Daphne "So, uh, how do you two know eachother?" he asked. Daphne laughed "She's my little sister Astoria."

"Oh, wait-so she's still in Hogwarts then?" Draco turned to Astoria now, curiously.

"I'll be a Sixth Year Slytherin next year," Astoria replied. "Two years behind you guys, didn't you notice me? I always sat with Daph and her friends at the table."

Draco faintly remembered a younger brown haired girl who seemed to enjoy following Daphne and Pansy Parkinson around. "Oh, yes now I remember."

He smiled and turned to see Daphne and Goyle already snogging-somewhat shocked that Goyle would give up cookies to even make out with his girlfriend. He turned back to Astoria, looking out the window behind her, it was snowing heavily. "The mudbloods may be free now, but one thing that will always be pure is snow," he remarked quietly.

"I like that," Astoria smiled. She wasn't like Pansy and the other girls-all giggly and all over him for his money-she actually seemed to like him for who he was, Draco thought in astonished wonder.


End file.
